Charleston Educational Trust
Charleston, Sylvania | location = }} The Charleston Educational Trust is a charity headquartered in Charleston which owns and operates several schools in Sylvania. The trust was established by Marcel Cebara in 2013, after he noticed the lack of schools in his hometown of Charleston. Its logo features a drawing of Castillo Tower, the symbol of Charleston, by a 10 year old student from the town, named Louis Garcia. History The trust was founded in May 2013, by Lovian businessman Marcel Cebara. The trust initially set up two schools in Charleston and one in Clave Rock. The trust also founded several schools in Noble City, which later became independent, but with the same ethos and philosophy. Mission The trust's mission statement was set out by Marcel Cebara in May 2013. The Charleston Educational Trust aims to *Provide a free, high quality education to the children of Charleston and the surrounding area *Work with other institutions to improve and expand education in Lovia *Work with other institutions to celebrate the cultural heritage of Lovia, and help educate Lovians about it *Be thoroughly involved with local communities to provide educational opportunities to people of all ages *Inspire and facilitate a lifelong love of learning amongst people of all ages Staff *'Chairman'- Marcel Cebara *'Deputy Chairperson'- Jane Moss *'Treasurer'- Richard Stewart *'Schools Liason Officer'- Kim Myung-Hoon *'Government Liason Officer'- Ibrahim Marquez *'Head of Curriculum'- Thomas Atherton The trust is currently on a recruitment drive and is looking for new employees. It has a staff of roughly 200, including teachers, governors and officers. Council The trust is run governed by a council of 61 elected members, comprised of 20 parents of children at the trust's schools, 20 staff, 20 pupils and the chairman. The council meet twice a month in Charleston to make decisions, design the curriculum and discuss other issues. Fees All of the trust's schools are free to attend, as it is the philosophy of the trust that everyone deserves a free, high quality education. The trust is funded through donations, notably from the chairman, Marcel Cebara. In May 2013, Lukas Hoffmann, Governor of Sylvania agreed to give a grant to the trust through the Sylvania State Government. Curriculum The trust has a curriculum, which is taught in all of its schools and is in accordance with the Royal Educational Aims Council. Primary curriculum The primary curriculum focuses on developing basic skills in English, Maths and the Sciences. Children also study History, Languages, Arts, Physical Education and CSE (Cultural and Social Education) Secondary curriculum The secondary curriculum aims to expand on the primary curriculum, whilst giving students the freedom to study certain subjects depending on their skills and interests. Students between the ages of 11 and 16 study a curriculum comprising of English, Maths, Sciences, Oceana and several optional subjects, whereas students between the ages of 16 and 18 are given more choice in their studies, and may pick five subjects (including one of English, Mathematics and Sciences). Insitutions Schools *'Castillo School'- 3 Bridge Street, Charleston, Sylvania *'Stephen College'- 11 High Street, Charleston, Sylvania *'Oxelinx School'- 6B Jameson's Crossing, Clave Rock, Sylvania Community centers *'Morgan Center for Learning'- 7 Broad Street, Charleston, Sylvania The trust also originally operated several schools in Noble City, however these later became independent schools, to avoid the trust becoming a monopoly, and to ensure the trust could support education in Charleston while remaining a not for profit charity. Other services *Operates a free school bus service for children attending its institutions *Operates a free school meal service for children from low-earning families *Operates a scholarship system to help children from Sylvania attend university *Provides consultancy on teaching and curriculum to other educational institutions *Operates a small teacher training college in Charleston to help develop the skills of teachers Category:Charity Category:Education Category:Charleston